Fanfiction that has yet to be Named
by L.I.N.A.T
Summary: Kat Henderson, an anime obsessed girl. Kyle Sterling, Kat's stalker and self proclaimed "Guardian" of her. So, what happens when they get transported to the One Piece world, as the cousins of a certain pirate. OC's Rated T for some cursing. Co-written by Kairia'sYami, also on her profile. I will no longer be posting on here, look on Kairia's profile, more details inside, in ch.4.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi. My name's L.I.N.A.T. I'm co-writing this story with kaira'smyyami. I really hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Prologue

You know, I always thought that when I died, it would be because of old age, or because of some disease. I thought that I would go to whatever afterlife exists, or I would get reincarnated.

What really happened, I didn't expect. Well, I didn't expect to die at a young age anyway, so it was obviously unexpected, but that's beside the point.

I could tell you what happened right here, without any back story, but that would take out the fun for you guys who're reading this. And the fun out of it for me, who's writing it.

So, I'm going to tell you what happened, from the day it all started. Err, ended. You know what, just read it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's really short. However, the next chapter is gonna be pretty long. So, read and review please. :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, here's the next chapter. :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

Kat

_{You know, it started out as a normal day.}_

"Kat! Get down here, or you're going to be late!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I groaned, then looked at the clock. 7:30. I cursed under my breath as I stumbled out of bed and hurriedly put on my clothes. After grabbing my bag, I raced downstairs and past the kitchen, nearly tripping on my little brother on the way past. I grabbed some toast and hugged my mom goodbye. As I ran out the door I yelled "I gotta go!", the piece of toast in my mouth.

Luckily, my school was just around the corner, or I would have been late. I rushed to my locker, and after grabbing everything I needed for my first class (which was English, my favorite class), I ran into the classroom. I raced to my seat and made it just in time, for as soon as I sat down the bell rang and the teacher walked in. He started talking about the book _To Kill a Mockingbird_, or TKM as I like to call it, and since I had already read it, I zoned out.

I was so bored that I started doing what I've seen lots of people in cartoons do. Introduce my self, and say stuff about myself, in my head, to seemingly no one. Or some omniscient being who just so happens to be listening, and probably knows all this stuff, but is just really bored. I've always wondered why they do that in stories. I mean, I understand that the creators of said story want people to know about the main character, but really? It's like the person is talking to themselves, and implies that they are insane, or at least slightly crazy. Which would mean since I'm going to introduce myself to no one/omniscient being, I'm probably at least a little crazy. Oops, ranting, sorry. _{I do that quite often. More often then than now though.} _Anyway, here it is;

'Hello to...ah, whoever. My name is Katherine Henderson, though I prefer being called Kat. I am in the seventh grade, so that means I'm thirteen, and am around 5 feet tall. I have long chocolate brown hair that I normally have in two braids, and brown eyes flecked with green and gold, and surrounded by rectangle, purple glasses. I, along with most everyone else, don't think I'm all that pretty, but Kyle (Kyle Sterling), who's a guy from my class (he keeps following me around, it's annoying), always tells me that I am, to quote him directly, "The most Gorgeous Rose in this horrible world that is full of the most ugly weeds!~" That, of course, usually ends with me staring at him as if he had just said that the ocean was full of tomatoes, and that if you eat an aforementioned tomato, you will be granted the ability to fly and sing with pink-and-purple unicorns.'

_{I've always wondered what made that pop into my head. I mean, I have weird thoughts occasionally, but nothing like that.}_

At the last thought I mentally shook my head, seriously questioning my sanity, and continued my introduction/monologue thingy. _{I really don't know what to call it.}_

'My favorite subjects are English and History, and I always get A's in those classes. They're the ones I care about most. I, however, absolutely loathe math and science. My mom says I'm good at them, but I disagree. I don't get good grades in those classes. However, I blame the teachers. They're really hard to ask questions to. I'm really not good at anything athletic. I'm really not popular either. I hate crowds, and apparently I'm "Too ugly and socially awkward to even be in the same room as!" As the popular peeps are oh so fond of telling me.'

_{Though of course, I never really cared for their opinions. The only person's opinion I cared about was my mom's and my own.}_

Before I could continue on my train of thought, the teacher, Mrs. Andres, called on me and asked me a question about the scene the class was reading in TKM. "When Scout said, "He ain't company, Cal, he's just a Cunningham." What did she mean by that and what was Cal's answer?"

_{That was an easy one. At least to me it was. Everyone else looked completely lost.}_

"Scout meant that Finches were better than Cunninghams, and for that reason she didn't have to treat Walter as company. Calpurnia told Scout that she should treat anyone who came to visit her home as "company" and show him every courtesy." I answered absently, then zoned out again. _{I do that quite often, don't I?}_

'I live with my mom, dad, and little brother, who's five, and is named Xander. I would never tell my parents this, but Xander is a complete brat. He's always complaining, and for some reason my parents find that endearing.' _{God knows why. Actually, I don't think he does know.}_ 'I prefer to be alone, so it really, really annoys me when Kyle talks to me nonstop. Sometimes I wish I could just strangle him or something.'

I tried to muffle my snickers at the mental image that popped up. I was probably unsuccessful if the glances I was getting my classmates was anything to go by.

_{Some of you are probably wondering why I found that funny. Well, I pictured it as if Kyle and I were mini cartoon characters, and I was holding his neck, swinging him back and forth. Also, his eyes were like X's. Pretty funny, no? No? Oh well.}_

'I spend most of my free time in my room reading, and ignoring all the continuous emails from Kyle asking me out,' _{Why does he think I would go out with him? It's not that he's not cute, 'cause he is in an odd way. And he's not stupid or anything. I just don't like him like that. At all. No way.}_ 'and my mom and dad's pleading. What do they plead about? Well, they want me to "Get off my behind", "stop watching that 'stupid anime crap' _{It's not stupid, dammit!}_," and to "focus on my studies! If you actually worked you could get all A's you lazy girl!" That's not really a direct quote, but it's close enough.'

_{My parents really would say that. And it is true. If I stopped watching my wonderful anime (fat chance that'll ever happen), and really studied (mostly math and science), I would be top of the class. Of course, I don't care enough to, and I would never give up my wonderful anime. For those of you who don't know (shame on you!), then here's what anime in a nutshell: Japanese cartoons that are so much better than American ones.}_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, and everyone chattering as they left for their next class. I followed and headed to math, wishing I could just skip. Unfortunately, my parents would skin me alive if I did, so I went to class.

_{I'm totally serious. I started to skip one day, because of a test, and it was like they had an alarm just in case, because they were literally waiting outside the door with these creepy smiles on their faces, saying "Ah, Katherine! What are you doing out here?" in a sickly sweet voice. I'm pretty sure I saw something shiny, and most probably sharp, behind my dad's back. I was so creeped out, I ran back to class, made it in time, and got all A's on the test the we had that day.}_

In class, we were learning about quadratic equations. Again. Seriously, I think the reason I am so bad at math and science is because of the teachers. They're twins, and, well, they're both so boring, teaching us the same thing over and over again. I always compare them to Professor Binns from Harry Potter. _{I'm 100% serious here. Well, actually, no I'm not, my name is Katherine, not Sirius. Hehe, Harry Potter joke! Get it? No? Whatever, you guys are no fun.}_

Anyway, after math, I had science (pure torture, having math and science consecutively), art (blegh), and then my favorite class of the day, Languages.

So, since my school (Oak Middle, Indianapolis) has a strange way of doing the language classes, I'll explain it to anyone who cares. Skip the next paragraph if you don't. _{Really, just skip it if you don't care.}_

So, here at Oak Middle we are a small school. Like, really small. So, we get to decide what language we want to learn. I myself chose Japanese. Duh, it is my dream to go to Japan, see the place that anime comes from. Got to know the language. So, I go to a teacher, tell them what language I choose, and then they give me a username and password. I get on a website where you can learn any language. I type in my info, and then I learn. Easy, but different.

There's only one problem. You have to pair up with someone who's learning the same language as you. At a small school like this, where most people don't even know what anime is, you'd think that I'd be the only one to take Japanese. However, I happen to have a stalker. Three guesses on who it is, and the first to don't count. Got it? Well, if you guessed the Boogey Man, you were wrong. Seriously, where do you people come up with this stuff? If you guessed Kyle, you were right. Good for you!

I once asked him if the reason he wanted to learn Japanese was because of anime, but he just looked at me blankly. So, I decided to ask him straight out why. This is where it gets creepy. He started smiling, and I will swear with everything I have that he started sparkling and that there were roses flying about him.

Then, he started twirling around, much reminding me of a blonde from an anime I like to watch, and cried out, "Why, it is for you my beautiful Rose!~ I will follow you for the rest of my life, even if it takes learning a thousand languages and dying a thousand deaths!~" If it was possible, I would've sweatdropped. I responded to that with a "Heh, is that so?" As I tried to avoid eye contact with him. It's safe to say that didn't work.

From that day on I made it my mission to find some way to escape Kyle. _{Unfortunately, I'll never be able to escape him. I learned that the hard way. There is nothing I will ever, ever be able to do to get rid of him. Ever.}_

* * *

**A/N: Hi again. So, how did you like it? I really liked it. Anyway, read and review please, Kaira will be using any flames we get to bake some chocolate chip cookies for us. Also, please review and tell us what anime/animes this story should have. We haven't figured it out yet. :D Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, just in case anyone is wondering, when this: **_{ }_**, comes up, that means that it's Kat from the future talking. We're (Kaira and I) writing this as though Kat's looking back from the future (present to her), after all her adventures and stuff are over, and thinking about how she got to where she is now and such. If that didn't make sense, PM Kaira, not me, because I don't check my email all that often.**

* * *

Kat

Anyway. Where was I again? Oh right, I was talking about Language class. So, when I got to class, which Kyle and I take in the library, I was hoping against all hope that Kyle wouldn't be there. However, he was, and when I came in he twirled up to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the seat next to him. While blathering on about something or other, I wasn't paying attention. _{I never really paid attention to him before. Unfortunately, I have to pay attention to him now, or he'll start whining again. God that kid's annoying. Sorry, I was ranting again. I thought I had gotten over that. Guess not.}_

We got on the computers and worked. I could've already graduated this class, but someone _*cough*Kyle*cough*_, is holding me back. Damn him. I could've gone to Japan already if it weren't for him. _{And this whole freaking adventure thing we went on wouldn't have happened.}_

Oh? Did I forget to explain that? Well, sorry. Anyway, when you graduate your language class, you can take a trip to the country that the language you were learning originated from. In my case, Japan. It's all Kyle's fault that I'm not already in Japan! If he wasn't my partner, I would be in the country that the maker of One Piece, my favorite anime/manga, Eiichiro Oda, lives. _{Yes, One Piece is the most awesomest anime ever. In the whole history of awesomeness. Sorry. -_-''}_

As I thinking this, I started banging my head against the nearest solid object, which happened to be the wall to my left. Kyle, of course, thought that this was some kind of ritual I have to go through to become the, ah, what was it again? Oh yes, the "Gorgeous Queen of the most gorgeous kingdom". I really don't understand what goes on in his mind and, as I look over at him right now, I don't ever want to. _{Seriously, I never, ever want to know what goes on in his mind, at all. Or any boy's mind. Especially not HIS.}_

Anyway, when class ended, I walked to my locker (followed by Kyle), left the school (followed by Kyle), and headed home (followed by Kyle). _{Anyone else getting a pattern here?}_It's really annoying. But, the thing is, I can't have him arrested for stalking. Wanna know why? He lives right next to me, and we've been friends (though that is a loose term) since, well, since we were born. Unfortunately, we've known each other since the day we were born (yes, we have the same birthday)because, apparently, they almost got me and Kyle swapped, and our parents bonded over that or something cheesy like that. Really, 'weird' is my only thought to that. _{Seriously, that's my only thought. Well, that and "I freaking hate fate."}_

So, we were walking home, and something really, really cliche, and annoying happened. Kyle and I were hit by a car. Why is that cliche? First, let me tell you how it happened, then we'll see if you get why it's cliche. If you don't, it's not my fault.

So, we were walking across the street, when I slip. _{I still don't know why I slipped. I looked down, and there wasn't anything to slip on, and while I'm not the most athletic person, I do still have a good balance, so it doesn't make any sense. Of course, when faced with things like this, I just say "I freaking HATE fate."} _Of course, Kyle catches me, and if it was an anime, it would be all slow motion. So, as I was getting up, and Kyle was fretting, we here the screech of tires, and lo and behold, a truck comes barreling around the corner. And the driver was drunk. Get why it's cliche yet? For those who are slow, and haven't figured it out, I'll continue on.

So, luckily it wasn't so cliche that I looked over and I saw the light coming towards me, then I thought back on my awesome life and how much my boyfriend and friends and family will miss me. I had no time to look over, one second, I was standing up from my fall, the next, there was pain. I didn't have an awesome life, and I didn't have any friends. _{Shut up Kyle!}_ Personally, I think my family thinks I'm annoying and that my little brother is better, but that's just me. Also, I don't have a boyfriend, never have, and wasn't planning on it._{I said SHUT UP Kyle!}_ Guess I may be able to count Kyle for the friends thing, but I'm pretty sure he was hit by me, so that doesn't really count.

So, if you don't get why it's cliche now, then I don't understand how your brain works, but whatever.

Let's get back to the story. So, pain. I was in lots of pain. Like, a lot. I don't know how long it took, but I eventually became conscious. Sorta. Well you see, it's complicated. My spirit/soul gained consciousness. My body, not so much.

So, I looked around, and was strangely calm _{probably because I read about things like this in so many fanfictions}_, even though I had seen both my and Kyle's bodies lying on two different beds in a hospital room, apparently in critical condition, if what the doctors were saying was anything to go by. I looked around again, and apparently, Kyle's spirit (that's what I'm gonna call it), had woken up as well. Unlike me, however, he was panicking. However, I somehow calmed him down by saying "Shut the Fuck up Kyle, and let me think."

I heard sobbing from outside the door and, sticking my head through the door _{which, let me tell you, was really weird}_, saw my mom and dad, along with my brother crying softly in each other's arms on one side. On the other, Kyle's family, which consisted of three older sisters who pampered him, and a younger brother, and they were all sobbing.

I turned back to Kyle and said, your family's outside. He quickly rushed to them, with me following sedately. We stayed out there with our respective families trying to comfort them, which wasn't working. At all.

Then, after what I guessed to be half an hour, a doctor, looking at the hopeful and expectant faces of two families, and, shaking his head he said "We're sorry, we did all we could, but, they're dead."

* * *

**A/N: So, that was the new chapter! Did you like it? Kaira and I decided to do One Piece because no one reviewed to tell us what anime we should do. Read and Review please, and try not to flame. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a message from Kaira:**

**Okay, so, I couldn't think of any existing people in the OP world that would be a good dad for them, so I'm going to make someone up. I didn't want to have Luffy's mom, or Ace's mom have to have triplets, that would be really stressful for them. L.I.N.A.T agrees with me. You know how there was Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard as the two big pirates then, right? Well, I'm going to add that Gol D. Roger had a younger brother named Gol D. Robert (and if you don't like the name screw you!), and he was Co-Captain on their ship, so they were executed together, and they were Pirate King together. If you don't like that idea, then screw you, I don't care what you think.**

**Also, we're sorry there isn't that much dialogue or action in this chapter, we're still setting up the story. We also don't know when Shanks became famous or when he got his bounty or anything, but we're gonna say he already has it when he meets Luffy.**

* * *

"_We're sorry, we did all we could, but, they're dead."_

* * *

Kat

Well, while I had kinda expected it (I had seen our bodies, and I didn't have to be a genius to know that we were in really bad shape), I was kinda shocked. I mean, anyone would be.

Our families were crying, sobbing, and Kyle was freaking out, jumping around in front of his family, trying to get them to notice him. It didn't work, no one could see us, that was obvious, I mean, we're dead.

After about ten minutes of all around loudness (which I really hate), and me trying to move on, I came to the conclusion that since Kyle and I died together, we had to move on together. _{I almost wish I didn't realize that, maybe if I had found some other way to move on, I wouldn't be stuck with him 24/7} _I floated over to Kyle and said, "Give up, they can't see us. We're dead. Also, it seems that I can't move on unless it's with you, so let's go."

I was holding out my hand, and when he looked at me, with big, watery eyes and an adorable pout on his face, I squealed and threw my arms around him. _{I really, really wish I hadn't done that. If I hadn't, maybe I wouldn't have been so close to now.}_

Just then there was a really bright flash, and all of a sudden it was dark. It wasn't completely dark, there was a little red, almost grey. It reminded me of all the times I had fallen asleep while my computer was still on late at night. It was warm, and kinda squishy. I sensed there was something in the warm room like area with me, and whoever it was, they seemed familiar.

There was a deep beating sound, that reminded me of a heartbeat, and it was really calming and comforting. It was a feeling I hadn't really felt for awhile. I spent a lot of my time before the comfortable room stressing about school, my family, etc, so I was loving this.

Of course, there was a part of me panicking and screaming 'What the hell are you doing Kat?! Why are you just sitting there, you don't know where you are, or what's going on, and this is obviously _not_ normal," but the warm feeling that everything was alright, a feeling I had been missing my whole life, was there, and my panicked thoughts washed away like water on a window.

I don't remember how long I was in there, but eventually, the beat started getting faster and faster. I felt a slight nudging, but I ignored it, though the other presence didn't and soon I felt that it was gone, and the room seemed to be so much bigger, and less comfortable without him/her. So, when the nudging started up again, I nudged back, because i was so much harder to ignore when it was just me.

After nudging back, the entire room seemed to collapse. It wasn't warm anymore, the beat had stopped. It was cold, and the room was squeezing me tighter and tighter and there was no warmth any more and it hurt and _God why was it so freaking cold!_

I screamed bloody freaking murder.

It took me a little while to realize that I wasn't cold anymore, and it felt like someone was holding me. I would have screamed and ran away from the person holding me, if it wasn't for two reasons. The first reason, was that being held was so comforting, I couldn't remember a time where I felt so much love directed at me. The second (and less important) reason, was that I don't think I could have moved even if I wanted to.

I felt tiny, much smaller than normal, and when I opened my eyes, after blinking a few times to get used to the bright light, I saw that the person holding me was huge. I don't mean huge as in fat, but huge as in I was like a baby and she was..my...mother...Oh Shit, seriously!

I started cursing in my head trying to figure this out as I looked around as much as I could, trying to find something to prove my theory wrong. I hadn't wanted to be wrong this much since ever.

However, everything I saw, proved that I was one hundred percent right. When I looked directly up I saw a white ceiling like the ones you would find in a hospital. When I looked down a little, I saw the face of a beautiful, obviously tired, woman, smiling down at me, and something else she was holding. Wanting to see what she was looking at, I saw that it was another baby, who I guess is my twin. He looked kinda familiar. I was getting tired, so I closed my eyes, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Over the next few weeks I understood a few important things that I will now list.

1) My name is Gol D. Dahlia.

2) I am in the One Piece world.

3) I am not the daughter of Gol D. Roger. I am the daughter of Gol D. Robert, a character who doesn't exist in the manga or anime, and is apparently Roger's younger brother, was Pirate King with Roger, before being executed with Roger in Loguetown.

4) Gol D. Daemon is my older brother by three minutes. He is also, it turns out, Kyle.

5) My mother is named Portgas D. Kala, and is extremely sick, because she carried us longer like Ace's mom, who's, apparently, my aunt, but luckily, she didn't die.

6) We were in the South Blue, not far from the island where Ace was born. Of course, Garp had already taken Ace to the island Luffy's on. I couldn't remember what it's called though, unfortunately.

_**Year One**_

After 5 months, I was walking, though it wasn't graceful in the least bit, with Kyle, I mean, Daemon right behind me. At 6 months, I was forming complete sentences, with my first word, which also was my first sentence, being "I gonna be the Pirate King!" Of course, Daemon's first word/sentence was right after mine, "I protect Lia forever!" No surprise there. For me at least. For everyone else, including Garp, who was there at the time, they were staring at us with there mouths on the floor. Literally. It's a lot funnier seeing it in real life than watching it in anime. We also learned to read and write. It wasn't completely relearning, but it kinda was, because their language was a slight variation of Japanese.

_**Year Two and Three**_

While the first year was spent getting used to living in the One Piece world, the second and third years were spent writing down everything I could remember about the happenings of One Piece and such, along with everything I could remember from my previous life (I pretty sure Daemon did the same thing), and telling Daemon all about it, so he wouldn't be left behind. He got caught up rather quickly, because he was determined to know about everything he could so he could protect me. Turns out, his crush on me turned in a sister complex. Of course, it was in English, so no one could understand us. They thought we were making a new language.

Along with remembering stuff, we also learned new stuff about this world, because even though I had read nearly everything on One Piece Wiki, I knew there was stuff that wasn't on there that was important and/or interesting, so I wanted to learn all I could, and well, Daemon did what I did.

We also spent those years training and getting stronger. I knew that to survive and become a legend, which was my actual dream, I had to be strong, and Daemon wanted to be strong to protect me. The reason I said I wanted to be king of the pirates was because I wanted to see everyone's faces, especially Garp's. It was really funny, and since I have an eidetic memory, I could look at it over and over again.

Also, I'm pretty sure Luffy was born when I was two. I knew that because Garp said once that Ace was three. So, I'm two years older than Luffy, and one year younger than Ace.

_**Year Four**_

This year was sad. Mom died, her illness had been getting worse, and now she couldn't hold out any longer. I think the reason she hadn't died in childbirth, was because she didn't want to leave us in the hands of Garp like her sister did with Ace. She probably wanted us to have some type of normal childhood, and she probably died now because she knew we could take care of ourselves. Garp said that he would let us live in our house for one more year so we could mourn, and then he was taking us to see our cousin, Ace, and live with him.

_**Year Five**_

Garp came to take us away to Dawn Island, and we went with him. He keeps saying that he'll make us great marines, but he glances at me with an uneasy look every so often, to which I respond with an (not) innocent smile. I think he got creeped out.

From what I remembered, this year was the year that Sabo and Ace started collecting money and such so they could get a pirate ship. It wouldn't be for about five more years that Luffy would join them/us.

I hadn't really planned on changing much of the story, except maybe adding myself and Daemon to Luffy's crew and becoming one of the supernovas. I was planning on allowing Ace to die, because, while I hated that part a lot, it also persuaded Luffy to get so much stronger, which he really needed. However, once I met him, I changed my mind:

Garp was holding both Daemon and I by the scruffs of our necks, and we were allowing it, just hanging there. It was actually kinda fun. To us at least, don't try it at home kids. _{I had always wanted to say that.}_

He was talking about something or other, I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I was watching the forest, knowing Ace was out there, maybe watching us, and though he was going to be pretty rude for a while until he warmed up to Daemon and I, I wanted to see him a lot. Daemon was too, though, for different reasons. I think he wanted to see him so he could see if he would be a threat to me, or something like that. I really don't understand what goes on in his head.

After a lot of walking on Garp's part, we finally arrived at Dadan's place, and Ace was just walking out of the little hut, probably to go see Sabo.

Garp dropped us on the ground, and before he could say anything, I interrupted.

"So, you're Ace, Gol D. Roger's son?"

Daemon continued on for me. "You sure don't-"

"Look like we-"

"Thought you would."

He had tensed after our first sentence, but it seemed both he and Garp were confused with our twin speak, which was the point. Confuse him so he wouldn't run away, and then get into his good books. Of course, we weren't We had planned out this meeting from the beginning. Well, we also did it because it was so funny to see people try to understand what we were saying, and how we were talking like we could read each other's mind. We actually sorta could. I mean, not words and stuff, or what the other's thinking, but what the other is feeling and we can send each other images.

"You don't-"

"Have to be-"

"So on guard."

"We know-"

"Exactly how you feel,-"

At that Ace snorted, and asked "And how could you understand."

"Well, if you-"

"Allowed us-"

"To finish, you-"

"Would know."

"You see,-"

"Our Father is-"

"**Gol D. Robert."** We said the last line in unison, and Ace looked shocked as he processed what we said.

Now, we started talking in unison "**Well, we're gonna go explore. We've heard there's huge animals in this forest, and we'd like to see how we fare against them."** With that we walked off, leaving a shocked Ace, and slightly confused Garp.

When we had got out of eyesight, we high fived, then headed off to find one of the animals I remember seeing during that flashback. We quickly found one, and easily beat it with the unique fighting style that we had developed during our training. It was a mix of all kinds of martial arts from both our original world, and this one. The main thing that anyone would notice, is that we rarely ever let go of the other's hand, even when we're not fighting.

_**Year Six**_

It was a year until Ace introduced us to Sabo. When we met him, we said "**Hello sir Sabo, it is wonderful to meet one of such a high station."** Of course, Sabo had gone white, while, once again, Ace was confused because of us. Afterwards, Sabo pulled us aside and asked what we meant, and we said that "**If you're going to hide the fact you're a noble, I would make more sense if you were less proper. However, we will not tell you how we know, so don't ask."**

After that, we were accepted by them. However, we weren't part of their group or anything of the sort. I would wait until Luffy joined to even try to join their little group.

_**Year Seven**_

I knew that Shanks would be visiting Fuusha Village soon, so, after we found our way there, we'd check once a week. A little ways into the new year (oddly, it never snowed on Dawn Island, nor got all that cold), we heard that pirates with a red haired captain had visited right after we checked the week before, and that they were currently in Makino's Bar right now. So, of course, we went to check them out.

We walked to the bar and opened to door. Some of the pirates looked curious because everyone else was avoiding to bar, but when Luffy saw he asked loudly "Who're you? You don't live in this village." Makino told him to be polite, but we didn't care, we knew it was the way Luffy was.

"Well, my name is Portgas D. Dahlia-"

"And my name is Portgas D. Daemon."

"Of course we don't live in this village,-"

"We live in the woods next to it."

"We heard that pirates had come to Fuusha Village-"

"And we wanted to meet them."

"So, when we heard that-"

"They were in town today,-"

"**We came here."**

The whole crew was listening to us now, due to our bizarre way of speaking, and as we walked up to Shanks, their eyes followed us.

"You pirates-"

"Are a lot-"

"Different than we thought you'd be."

"Of course,-"

"That's to be expected from you, right Shanks?

"I'm surprised that no one else has noticed,-"

"But we'll keep it a secret if you want." He nodded as he looked at us, trying to figure us out, almost as if we were familiar to him. We probably were though, I mean, he was on the Gol D. Crew, so he knew what our father looked like, and we looked almost exactly same. We had the same dark purple hair, that had black streaks in it. We had the same black eyes that had tints of red in them. All in all, we looked like minis of him.

After he nodded, we turned to Luffy and ignored Shanks and his crew. "**Well, never thought we'd meet his son here. Quite unexpected. But, that's what we live for, the unexpectedness of life, so,"** here, we walked up to him, and we each grabbed one of his hands, "**We're gonna be your friends." **With that we walked out dragging Luffy with us.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? It's was really long, and took a long time, so I hope you did. Please read and review, Kaira will use any flames to make cookies.**


	5. ANOTHER NOTE!

**YO!~ Just wanted to let you know I will not be posting this story on my account anymore.**

**No, this story is not abandoned, on hold, up for adoption or anything like that.**

**I just won't be posting it on here anymore. However, Kairia will be posting it, so if you want to read it, go o her profile. Just wanted to let you guys know!**


End file.
